The present invention relates to vehicle wheel aligners which may be adapted for use in performing alignments of non-standard or custom vehicles.
Existing wheel aligners comprise a number of sensors for generating data indicative of the relative orientations of the wheels of a vehicle, a computer for calculating alignment values from the data generated by the sensors and a video display for displaying the alignment values. Additionally, these aligners typically comprise a database of vehicle alignment specifications for a majority of vehicle makes and models. During operation, the computer calculates the alignment values for a subject vehicle and compares these values with the alignment specifications for that vehicle. The differences between the calculated alignment values and the specifications may then be displayed.